


Sherlockian Nursery Rhymes

by SpiritOfTheTimelords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheTimelords/pseuds/SpiritOfTheTimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursery Rhymes about Sherlock, Moriarty, John, Lestrade, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick Tock!

_Tick, Tick Tock._  
 _Down fell Sherlock_  
 _The clock ticked_  
 _As John watched.  
 _Tick Tick Tock._ _


	2. Falling is just like Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or is flying like falling?

_Falling is just like flying,  
Or so they say.   
But once you hit,  
the Cement.  
 **SPLAT!**  
You're dead._


	3. Aching Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case!

_A black flower,_  
 _A black Lotus,_  
 _A case for Sherlock_  
 _A headache for Watson!_


	4. The Angel Doesn't Know God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can this be?

_I don't have wings.  
I don't know god.  
I don't know how,  
You can say, I'm on the side of the angels!_


	5. Mrs Hudson

_A nice old woman,  
hired a man  
To insure her husbands death.  
This woman was Mrs Hudson,  
And thus she owed,  
Sherlock a favor!_


	6. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a cross over between Doctor Who and Sherlock, but, it's *mostly* about Sherlock.

The time of angels,  
The time of heroes.  
They will rise,  
ever so high,  
then, all shall   
come, crashing down.  
A woman,   
will be their undoing.  
One, Irene,  
the other, a song.  
Tick Tock.  
Beware! The clock,  
Is ticking down.  
The game is on,  
The fall begins!

The world will explode,  
Time will be no more.  
The closest people,  
Will see them fall.  
And all,  
will   
come,  
crashing down.  
Tick Tock.  
Beware! The clock,  
Is ticking down.  
The game is on,  
The fall begins!


End file.
